Walk With Me
by Lusting Hatred
Summary: AU. The epic romance of, everyone's favourite, Trunks Briefs, and, the classic loner, Son Goten. Will their tale of love and romance end will pain and heartbreak? Or will they be able to break their social bonds. Warnings: Abuse, Yaoi, Coarse Language,etc
1. Chapter 1

"Come on!" a girls voice sounded breaking through the silence of the night.

It was nearly 1 in the morning and the ground of high school students stood in front of their principal's house. It wasn't they ended up there by accident, they had gone there to spray paint his car.

"Come just write 'Principal Cumming Hard' on the side of his car and you are in," another encouraging voice came.

The lavender haired boy stared at the spray can and kept thinking this will make me cool. He had wanted to be popular since his first day in the school but would he really do this to Principal Cunningham just to achieve his dream. That was definitely a yes.

He grabbed the can and shook it up, "I think it should be a little bit juicier for this fuck face," he said moving closer to the car.

A few minutes passed as the paint flew from the can and landed on the car. It took a moment but when Trunks stepped back the car now read 'Oh Principal, I'm Cumming so Hard!" and the rest of the students around him started to laugh as he made a little smile.

Just then the house lights flashed on and the only voice heard was from one of the female students, who shrieked out, "He's up! Run!"

They all raced away into the darkness unaware that the girl had been lost behind them.

"Where is Gena?" A boy cried through the darkness of the night.

"She'll be alright, keep running!"

They made there way down the street a couple of yard before jumping climbing into their cars and driving off.

Trunks sat staring through the windshield still in shook of what he had done. He had to go back and see the look on Cunningham's face.

He turned into a driveway and reversed out before driving back down the road. He stopped for a second in front of the house staring towards it and watching as Principal Cunningham pulled a crying Gena into his home.

Trunks sped off, he was worried but he knew she wouldn't rat him out.

Trunks woke the next morning and left his room with a small smile on his face. He would be popular today. He would sit where everyone wished they could, he would talk in the middle of the hall with all the rebels that everyone knew were the cool ones.

He climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of nicely fitting blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt before combing his hair quickly and racing out into the kitchen where he went straight to the fridge.

"When did you get home last night?" His father's voice came from behind him, "Your mother was worried."

"A little after one," He said in a smug little tone, which he knew his father would absolutely hate.

"Boy, you know the rule, you are suppose to phone if you are going to be late!" his father shouted at him.

Trunks pulled an apple out of the fridge before closing it and looking over at his father, "Yeah…" he said before turning around and walking right to the doorway where he grabbed his black leather coat and slipped on his shoes.

"Don't you walk away from me boy," his father said as he stormed into the room, "You may think that you are grown up and tough but listening boy, I will not hesitate to put you right in your place."

Trunks stared at his father for a second before opening the door, "I am off to school, bye."

He walk down the stone pathway pulling his car keys from the depths of his pocket and walking to the driver seat of his car, "FUCKING ASSHOLE!" he screamed towards the house as he climbed into his car and start the ignition.

He waited a moment to see if his father was going to come out and after a minute he reversed and drove off. He hated his father so much. He had to fallow every rule in the house and if he didn't, his father wouldn't hesitate to smack him.

It never took long for Trunks to get to school, within a couple of minutes he was already in the parking lot stopping the cry and pulling the keys from the ignition.

"That fucking cunt!" he screamed as he slammed him hands on the steering wheel.

He climbed out of the car and walked towards the school with a smile on his face. He would be someone new today, he would popular, he would be… known.

He opened the doors of the school and walked in a couple of steps before looking around.

"Hey Trunks!" Brendan, one of the boys from last night, called to him waving him over.

Trunks walked over and nodded, "Gena got busted last night, I saw her being dragged into Cunningham's house."

They all looked a little shocked as they looked around at each other.

"Shit, she will rat one of us out, she can't afford to get in anymore trouble or her parents will send her to an all-girl school," Brendan's girlfriend, Nel, said looking a little worried.

"She will only mention one of our names and we won't say shit about the others, okay?"

Everyone nodded before a conversation started around the circle but it didn't last long. Just before the bell rang the Principal walked up with a scowl plastered across his face.

"Mr. Briefs, please come with me," Cunningham said before turning and walking back to his office.

Trunks fallowed a few steps before looking back and mouthing 'shit' at them. They all looked a little worried, maybe they were scared that he would rat them out. He wouldn't… no matter what.

Trunks enter the office before the door was closed. He had seen this office a few times before but he knew he had never been I this much trouble. Along the walls, pictures hung in a decreasing line to a small tree, which stood in the corner. Two chairs where placed in front of the desk, which stood in front of a window that gave a direct view of the school's football field.

"Sit."

Trunks slowly walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. He was worried but he knew that this would just prove to the others that he was brave.

"Miss Walker has told me that you were the one that spray painted my car last night. I have already phoned your mother and she is aware of this."

Trunks gulped, if his mother knew, it wouldn't be long till his father knew. It couldn't get much worse then this.

"Your punishment…" Cunningham said with a small smile on his face, "You will be help to build the props for the school play, you will be selling tickets and you will show up for every rehearsal they have. Including the Saturday ones."

"But that is completely unfair!" Trunks shouted out.

"What is unfair is that with your record I cannot have you expelled!" the principal screamed right back, "I will have to have my car repainted and believe me, that is not cheap!" He broke off and became silent again, "You can go, Miss Fox will be excepting you at lunch today for the first rehearsal."

"But..."

"I said for you to leave!"

Trunks stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He would not be able to survive around those whiney little fuckers in the drama club.


	2. Chapter 2

Goten sat against the wall of the hallway with his headphones pulled over his ears. This is where he would eat and spend in lunch hours when he wasn't at drama club or hadn't gone out. Today he was waiting for drama club to start. They would get fifteen minutes to eat and then head over to the auditorium.

"Hey," his friend Marron said stopping in front of him.

He stared at her questionably for a moment before pulling his headphones down, "What's up?"

"Rehearsal is starting in a couple of minutes, ready to go or do you need to say goodbye to the dust?"

Marron was always like this. Sometimes she would sit with him through lunch but if she didn't, she would make fun of him about sitting alone.

A smile slid over his face as he starred towards her, "No, we got in a fight, told him he was dirt… now he's not talking to me."

Marron snickered a little bit before offering Goten a hand up, "Guess what I've heard."

Goten took her hand and got to his feet before dusting himself off, "What? Am I now pregnant and living with Elvis?"

Everyone enjoyed making rumors about Goten even though he had never talked to most of the people. He would hardly talk unless a teacher asked him a question, he was insulting someone or it was Marron and half the time when teachers asked him questions, he would just stare at them until they pick another person.

"No, that was last week," Marron said with a smile plastered over her face, "Trunks Briefs will be in the drama club."

"What?" He yelled with his eyes widening, "Why?"

"I don't know but I heard he's going to be working on the props with you."

Goten clenched his jaw tight together before walking off fast with both hands balling into fists. He was angry, pissed even. He wanted to just scream at Miss Fox, what was she thinking.

He burst into the auditorium and his first sight was Trunks, "What the hell is he doing here?" he shouted out so everyone turned to him, "I don't need any fucking help with the props, I have them covered!"

"Goten! Control your language!" Miss Fox shouted before coughing a little and going down to a lower voice, "It's not my fault he is here."

"Then why is he here?" Goten said trying to keep his voice down but still obviously still upset as he pointed at Trunks.

"Principal Cunningham thought that this would be a suitable 'punishment' for him."

"A punishment?" Goten shouted.

Miss Fox nodded, "Principal Cunningham believes that this will be a punishment."

"What the fuck? Complain!"

"I agree, you should complain," Trunks said as his arms folded over his broad chest.

Miss Fox glared at the two before clapping her hands together, "Okay everyone, time to get started," she turned back to Trunks, "And you listen to everything Goten says."

Goten started to walk towards the preps that were on stage waiting to be painted and Trunks fallowed from a bit of a distance.

"Okay preppy, you can start going upstairs and getting the paint from the art room," Goten said with a snort as he started to lay the scenes on the ground.

"What the fuck? Aren't you even going to help?"

Goten turned to him and blinked once incredibly slow, "No."

"Fucking cunt," Trunks said as he started to walk off towards the back entrance of the stage.

"Mindless wannabe," Goten said turning towards Trunks, who had frozen at the words.

What was this guy's problem? He had done nothing and this guy was acting like he ruined his whole life. How would he be able to survive three fucking weeks with this bitch? Trunks thought as his veins went cold and his face swelled red with rage.

"Whoops, did I hurt your feelings?" Goten said in a mocking tone. He knew he was getting on Trunks nerves and he was, well, rather enjoying himself… maybe he would be having fun with this.

"What the fuck? You don't know…" but he was cut off by Goten.

"I thought I told you to go get the fucking paints!"

Goten couldn't help but smile as he watched the lavender haired boy walk out the doors, it was amusing knowing that the other man had to fallow his instructions.

"So? What is he like?" Came the cheery voice of Marron from behind him.

"An ass."

"He can't be that bad…"

"He is."

She smiled at him and looked at the door for a second, "Okay, I will let you get back to work with the ass," she said under her breath.

He quickly turned his head towards the door and saw that Trunks was now walking in with at least five can of paint dangling in the grasp of his fingers.

"I'll see you later Goten, hi Trunks," she said with a flirty wave before walking away.

"Who's that?" Trunks said as he set the paint down.

"That's Marron and don't get any ideas, she's out of your league," Goten said with a snort before popping the lids of the paints and getting down to work.

The rest of the rehearsal was spent working and almost in silence except for the many questions from Trunks. Three times Goten almost lost his temper but was able to control it by telling himself that it would be over soon enough.

After lunch Goten and Marron pulled their stuff out of their locker, which they had been sharing all year because Goten's actual locker was halfway across the school from all his classes.

"Trunks didn't seem too bad," Marron said as she heaved her backpack over her shoulder and locked the door of the locker.

"He didn't even say a word to you, he was busy asking stupid questions to me! Like seriously, what color would you like a bench is supposed to be!" Goten snarled as he lead the way to the far end of the hallway.

"Well he is new to the club and he doesn't know how we do everything."

They turned into the classroom and toke their seats in the back of the room, "He should know that a bench is brown though," Goten said before the second bell rang saying that class had begun and they got down to work.

The day trailed on and soon enough the day was over. Marron and Goten sighed in relief as they walked down to the parking lot where Goten's car sat. It was not a good car but it was a source of transportation and living on the edge of town where the buses didn't run, he needed it.

"Look there's Trunks," Marron said pointing to the lavender haired boy as he walked over.

He stopped in front of Goten and stared at him for a few moments in total silence.

"What do you want prepy?"

"I… I need a ride…" Trunks muttered as if in defeat

"So go find one."

"Goten!" Marron shouted in disapproval, "Trunks, we'll be happy to give you a ride hope in."

Goten grunted before unlocking the doors and starting up the engine. He was going to be really pissed off at Marron come the next day… he knew nothing good would come out of this.

(Arthur Notes)

Ummm… yeah I am sorry that it has taken so long to update. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Trunks Koi because he was the first to give me a review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where do you live exactly?" Marron asked breaking the tensed silence that had plagued the car since Trunks had first climbed in.

"Take the next right turn and I live at 15526," Trunks replied looking into the back seat and giving a tiny forced smile in Marron's direction.

Goten pulled the turn without slowing down at all and started towards Trunks' house, "Tell me when preppy."

"Right there," Trunks said nodding his head towards the largest house on the street.

Slowly Goten pulled into the driveway in absolute awe at the size of the house as Trunks pulled himself out of the passenger seat letting Marron fill it almost instantly.

"We'll see you tomorrow Trunks!" She said a like overly perky.

Trunks waved and watched them reverse out of his driveway before taking a breath in and walking inside to see his father standing there waiting.

"Where is your car?" Vegeta said not even saying a hello or any kind of greeting.

"At the school where it crapped out leaving me stranded!" Trunks yelled at his father, he was still pretty upset about the morning.

"Then who drove you home? Your boyfriend?"

Trunks cocked a brow and let a smile slide across his soft lips. His father was probably the most homophobic person he knew. "Well, I was kind of going to surprise you by bringing him over for dinner tonight but yes, he is…" Trunks said in a bitchy tone that said prove-me-wrong.

Vegeta opened his mouth for a second to say something but closed it a moment after, Trunks had put him into a mental shock, no one could ever prepare themselves for a shock like that.

Trunks saw this as an opportunity to get up to his room before his father could say anything. He kicked off his shoes and threw them to the side before starting to cross his father's path.

Vegeta's arm jolted up and spun around Trunks so their eyes met, at least for a second they did, that was how long it took before Vegeta's fist came crashing into the face of his son and sending him flying to the ground.

"You fucking faggot," His father screamed before his foot came crashing into Trunks' ribs. The assault didn't stop there though. Time after time again that foot came crashing into him. His chest, his gut, his shoulder and his face a couple of times.

A hand slowly reached down and grabbed the back of his leather jacket pulling him up slightly, "No fucking low-class queer is going to live in this house, get the fuck out," Vegeta said as he threw his son onto the pavement outside.

Trunks slowly leaned up a little as he broke into a hard cough letting blood fly out of his mouth to join the blood that was dripping from his nose. He was to weak to walk anywhere and he had no energy to call for help. He was going to be lying there until his mother got home… in another 9 hours.

His ears perked as he heard the sound of a car pulling into his driveway and looked up to see that Goten and Marron were both back and running towards him.

Why did they come back, Trunks thought thanking his guardian angels as if he was staring into their eyes.

"Trunks," Marron said running over to his side and rolling him onto his back, "Are you ok?"

Without giving Trunks a chance to answer Goten pushed Marron away and slowly lifted Trunks into his arms showing little to no worry or strain, "Marron, get in the back seat and keep him on the seat… also try to make sure he doesn't bleed all over my upholstery,"

Marron cast a quick disapproving look over at Goten before opening the backseat doors and climbed in before letting Goten put Trunks into the car so his head was on her lap, "Try to buckle him in."

Marron nodded and tried to do up the seat belts around him but found it practically impossible so just held him there tightly.

Within seconds Goten had fired out of the driveway and was shooting down the road going way above the speed limit. Hopefully there wouldn't be any cops on the way; it would only be a five to ten minute drive going at this speed anyways.

"Hold on," Goten said as he pulled a hard turn right and fired down the next road.

Trunks looked over at the sight of Goten. There was a kid who he thought hated him but here he was driving him to the hospital going forty miles above the speed limit and risking his license for him. From that thought it switched to the vision of his father's foot coming crashing into his face and slowly his hand came up to touch his nose feeling the blood leaking down onto Marron's knees.

"Hold still," she whispered to him pulling him tighter against her.

Another hard turn and Trunks looked up to see that they had arrived at the hospital, "Marron, go in and get a wheelchair, he's in no condition to walk," Goten said as he turned the car off and started climbing out.

Trunks could see Marron run into the hospital but when he tried to sit up there was a surge of pain and everything went blank. He passed out.

Slowly Trunks raised his arm and placed a hand onto his forehead. He had the biggest headache and felt a little dizzy. He was a little unsure what had happened but he knew he wasn't going home. He had been beaten before but nothing like this, this was too much.

"Trunks? Sweetie?"

Trunks opened his eyes and turned towards his mother just staring at her unsure whether he should be upset with her or just let her hug him and cry and tell him that she never meant for any of this to happen.

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything?" She asked standing up and walking over to him.

Trunks continued to stare at his mother, he wanted a sorry, he wanted her to ask if he was alright but she didn't, maybe she felt guilty.

"Trunks are you ok?" A voice came from behind him making him jump a little.

The lavender haired boy slowly turned his head to see Goten standing there in a mesh shirt with a tight white t-shirt under it.

"Goten… you weren't wearing that earlier, were you?" he asked a little dimwittedly.

"Well I was but you have been unconscious for almost three days now and you wouldn't have none that," He said with a slight smile. (Yes, I made Goten into a smiling goth…. Feel my evilness!)

"What time is it?"

"Ummm… a little after midnight I guess," Goten said looking around the room for any sight of a clock or the time.

"How long have you been here?" Trunks said staring at Goten as if he couldn't take his eyes off of the man and in all fact, he could, he just didn't want too.

"He's been here since he brought you in. You have two broken ribs, and you had some internal bleeding but you managed to pull through. He hasn't left as you can see by pile of take-out food boxes and…"

"I like take-out food," Goten interrupted her casting over a cold glare, "Trunks, I thought we were going to tell your mother and father about us together."

Trunks was confused for a second before he finally caught on, "I am sorry but my father asked if you were my boyfriend, I had to tell him."

"But babe, I wanted to be there when you told him."

It was around this time Bulma stood up and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Why was she so upset?" Trunks asked looking over at Goten and cocking a brow, "What did you do?"

"She had three days of listening to my music, me bitching about school and me pretending that we are dating, I think she hates me," He said shrugging a little.

Trunks laughed a little before catching sight of the unusual look in Goten's eyes, "What else?"

"Oh nothing," He said almost to quickly, "I am just wondering how you will deal staying in a small house for the next week or so…"

"What are you talking about?" The question seemed almost as if he didn't want to know the answer that was coming.

"Well, your mother isn't taking legal action against your father but she is kicking him out and she's going to give him a week or two to find a place to live. Until then you are staying with me."

Their eyes met and Trunks wasn't sure if he was happy or not. The last day he remembered, he was fighting with Goten and now he was going to be staying with him. They were friends now… weren't they? What was going on between them? He was actually starting to think that Goten was good looking.


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks looked over at the man behind the wheel, he looked so perfect as he tapped his hands to the music that was blasting out of the radio. Trunks wanted to touch him, to feel him, to kiss him.

Suddenly, without a warning, Goten swerved the car to the side of the road and turned off the radio before returning his hands to the steering wheel with a tight grip, "Trunks, we need to talk."

The lavender haired man was taken aback. What could he want to talk about? Had he done something wrong? "About… about what?"

"You know perfectly well what I want to talk about!" Goten said letting go of the wheel and letting his hands fall, "About us…"

"What… what do you…." But Trunks wasn't able to finish his question, before he could his lips were sealed by Goten's.

Suddenly Trunks shot open and his arm quickly fired around his ribcage. It hurt so much; every breath caused a searing pain across his chest.

He squeezed his eyes shut to push out the pain and he was hit with the thoughts of his dream. His head turned and his eyes opened before landing on his sleeping prince charming. Why did he keep dreaming of him? This was the second time… the first was yesterday, in the hospital. That dream was really weird… it involved Goten on a horse in a gold thong… we won't go into that dream at all.

"Goten? Are you awake?" Trunks hissed across the room.

The raven-haired male stirred under the covers for a moment before lifting his head a little, "This had better be important preppy…" Goten said almost growling.

"Never mind, it's nothing, we can talk about it in the morning ok?" he replied before attempting to roll over but failing miserably due to the pain.

"You sure you don't want me to grab you your drugs and a cup of water?" The dark-eyed man asked pulling himself up slightly.

Trunks looked over and his eyes started to scan over the other's rippled chest. He never imagined that he would look that fine; he looked like a Greek god… only paler.

The lavender-haired boy nodded his head before squeaking out, "Yeah, I'm fine," as he memorized the image before him, "It doesn't hurt that much."

Goten dropped back to the cushioned mattress and closed his eyes, "Well in that case, shut up and let me sleep."

Trunks nodded and looked up at the ceiling. This is nothing, I am just having these dreams because he saved my life… that's all… he's still a prissy ass drama fag, he said in his head before sliding his eyes shut again.

What felt like only moments later, he opened his eyes but he wasn't in Goten's room anymore; he was in his own. His eyes jolted around, his dresser, his lamp, his pictures, his posters, his books, his bed, he was home again… had it all been a dream?

He slowly pulled himself up and wrapped a arm around his chest, "No bandages… I guess it must've been a dream…" He said as he pulled himself up and started to get dressed.

He glanced around once more before leaving his room and started towards the kitchen, "Mom, you home?" He called out as he slowly made his way down the stairs, "Bura, you up?" His calls went unanswered though but he figured his mother had gone to the office early and his sister was still asleep.

He made his way into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards, there was still nothing quick to eat, never was really, he would just have to grab something at the cafe at school again.

He started to head towards the door but stopped when he saw his father at the door, "Hi dad… you are up early… something you want?" He said stuttering over his own words.

"Boy, you have some nerve coming back," his father said as he started to slowly walk towards Trunks, "I thought you would have learned your lesson after last time…"

Trunks slowly started to back up but he hit into a wall… What? The kitchen should be right here? He was panicking; he was going to be killed.

Vegeta continued to move forward, each step slowly but drilling even more fear into Trunks chest. He was only inches away now but Trunks didn't move, his feet were frozen, his body was stuck.

His father's fist rose and fire towards him but before it collided with Trunks, two arms surrounded his chest from behind and pulled him through the wall.

"What?" Trunks said staring at the solid wall now in front of him, "How did you do that?" His voice came as his hands pressed against the wall.

No answer came but Trunks could still sense the person behind him. Slowly he turned and there in front of him was his true vision of beauty. Standing before him was his pale, raven-hair, dark eyed, muscular prince charming with two gorgeous white wings wearing nothing but a pair of blue jeans.

Trunks started to shake, "Wait, stop! I have to tell you something!" he called out as he continued to be shaken, "I love you!"

His bright orbs flew open and landed on Goten that was looking at him with such a confused look on his face.

He slowly stood up and coughed a little, "You love me…" he said as he locked eyes with Trunks.

----

Author Notes!

HAHAHAHAHAH! Cliffhanger! So Trunks just spoke the last three words from his dream out loud and Goten was right there, what will happen now?! OMG! I can't wait to see!!! Oh wait… I know! MHAHAHAHA! Feel my evilness!


	5. Chapter 5

Goten stood beside the other staring down at him with a playful smirk spread over his lips, "You love me eh

Goten stood beside the other staring down at him with a playful smirk spread over his lips, "You love me eh? Well my love doesn't come cheap, you need to…" but before he could finish Trunks slammed a pillow into him.

"Shut up! I was dreaming!"

Goten smiled and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt, "Mom wants to know if you feel up to going to school today."

Trunks stared at Goten as he began to pull a tight black shirt with the picture of a red female stick figure with horns on, "Yeah… school…."

Goten turned to him and cocked a brow, "Ok, well get ready, I am going to be leaving in about fifteen minutes, hurry down for breakfast."

Trunks watched as Goten left the room and Trunks laid back down and let his eyes slide shut to remember the dream once more. Why couldn't it be real? Why couldn't he have been woken with a gentle kiss?

The rest of the morning was uneventful, they ate breakfast, drove to school, which was quite painful with the seat belt across his chest, and arrived at school, just as the bell to homeroom rang.

The lavender haired man sat in his homeroom staring blank at the blackboard. Too many things were on his mind for him to be able to concentrate and the oxy-contins he had been taking for pain weren't helping much either.

"Mr. Briefs? Are you still going to be able to play your guitar?" His teacher spoke snapping him out of the daze momentarily.

"Huh? Uh, probably not for a while…" He said placing a hand onto his ribcage.

Modern music was Trunks' homeroom class. This class focused on the new trends of music, along with learning to play in the different styles; it was probably his favourite class this semester but would be hard to hold his guitar with his chest in agony.

"Okay, that's fine, just make sure that you continue to work on your final assignment. I will excuse you for the next assignment, but I will have to make the last count for more."

Trunks nodded, he knew that his cumulating assignment wouldn't be hard. The whole idea for it was to create and perform a song at the final assembly for the graduating class, his class.

After what felt like hours, the bell rang and Trunks gathered his stuff and left. He had a free period. He slowly headed down the hall towards Goten's locker. He knew if he was seen with the raven-haired Greek god many questions would start and in the end, people would probably start calling him gay or a fag… but he had to at least catch a glance of him.

"Trunks man, wait up!" Brendan said running down the hall to catch up with him, "I heard your father beat you because you got a ride home from the faggot, are you okay?"

"Yeah, that is the gist of the story… but I don't think that Goten is actually gay… he actually seems okay… once in a while…" Trunks said through pauses.

Brendan broke out into a laugh, which took a few moments to die down, before finally speaking, "Okay, fine, let's make a bet about this…" he said with a sinister smiling growing over his lips.

"What kind of deal?" Trunks spoke with his eyes fixed on the lips of Brendan; he didn't trust that smile at all.

"I bet you that Goten is gay… I bet you that if you asked him to the prom, he would say yes, but that wouldn't quite prove it…" Brendan said his toying smiling growing with every passing moment; "you have to kiss him at the prom…"

The blue-eyed man's eyes shot wide. It was true that he had been dreaming of kissing the other man for so long but this wasn't the way to do it. "Are you joking me? You want me to kiss a dude? Not a dude, a freak job! You are fucking nuts!" Trunks shouted out towards Brendan.

"We'll make it interesting," Brendan said taking out his wallet and pulling two hundred dollar bills out, "two hundred dollars as the bet and I will let you hold onto my money because I am sure I will make double it back…. But that is only if you are a fucking pussy about it… are you a chicken?"

Trunks ripped the money out of the other's hand, "You are going to lose this fucking bet."

Brendan smiled as he began to walk away but the other thing Trunks could do was stare at the money in his hand. He had just made a bet that Goten wasn't gay… but in secret, he really wished that he was actually. There were two possibilities of the outcome to this, one was that he would lose the bet and Goten would hate him for finding out that Trunks wanted him but he would win four hundred dollars. The other was that Goten would go with him, he would lose two hundred dollars but he would have Goten, and there was no way that Goten would find out about the bet.

"Trunks?" Marron's voice spoke snapping him back to reality, "What was that?"

"Oh, hi…" Trunks spoke shoving the cash into the bottom of his pocket, "Brendan was just giving me back some money that he owed me, it's nothing really, I didn't actually expect to ever see it again."

"But I thought that I…" she began but was cut of by Trunks.

"…We can talking later, I need to go study, I have a history test next period," Trunks said before running off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I am sorry that I haven't been writing much, I have been very busy lately and even with this story, I had to stay up late nights to work on it.


	6. Chapter 6

As Trunks raced down the hall his mind was spinning, he wasn't sure if Marron had overheard his bet but he needed to tell her

As Trunks raced down the hall his mind was spinning, he wasn't sure if Marron had overheard his bet but he needed to tell her it wasn't just a bet. In his mind there was really only one way that he could tell his angel how he really felt; if he had an escape plan.

He came to a halt in front of the library and stared at the glass library doors. In his 4 years here, he had never once entered these doors; at least on his own free will, and he wasn't sure, just yet, if he was going to enter. Everything seemed out of place now; his whole life seemed to be crashing to the ground.

On one side, he had his popular life, friends that were always including him in anything they did, a line of girls that wanted him and he was the heir to the fortune of his mother's company, what else could he want?

He rotated himself so his back was against a wall and slowly slide down it. On the other side, he had meet a guy and a girl, that although disliking him, had probably saved his life, and although creepy, they had turned out to be good friends… Nothing was making sense to him anymore.

He dropped his head and began to mutter things, "Flip…. Coin…. Love…. High card…. Fail…. Fag…."

"Hey preppy?" Goten said crouching down to look at Trunks, "Are you okay? Are you in pain? Want to go home?"

"Huh?" Trunks said looking up in surprise wondering if he was making complete sentences before, "What? Uh, yeah…. A little pain, I just can't handle school today, can you drive me back?"

The raven-haired man straightened himself back up and stretched, "Hell yeah, anything that will let me get out of here."

Trunks began prying himself off the floor before Goten's arm reached around the lavender-haired boys back and began lifting him, and lifting him, and lifting him, until their lips were almost….

"Preppy?" Goten's voice cracked through the other's mind and he broke out in a made blush, "What's with the whole staring in my eyes, moving your head forward, the tight grip on my bicep…. Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Briefs? I told you that I wasn't that cheap and that it would require you to…."

"Gah!" Trunks screamed smacking the dark eyed man once in the head, "I was in pain! There is nothing more then that!"

Slowly Trunks turned his head around to see the whole hallway stopped and eyes all concentrated on him and Goten, who's arm was still around Trunks' back.

"NO!!!!" A shriek sound from the crowd of on-lookers, "TRUNKS ISN'T GAY HE'S JUST EXPERIMENTING! NO TRUNKSY! Say it's not true!"

"Look what you did now!" Trunks said as he brought his fist onto the top of Goten's head again.

"Me?" Goten yelled back, "You are the one holding onto me still and groping my arms!"

"I was in pain and needed help up!"

"Then why are you still holding onto me!"

"Because you won't let go of me!"

"Fine!" Goten ripped his arm away and the lavender man fell to the ground with a gasp of pain before more murmurs in the crowd started.

"What an asshole…."

"Treating his own boyfriend like that…."

"He is a freak…."

With a snort Goten began walking off looking angrier then ever and Trunks knew that it was his entire fault.

"Goten wait!" Trunks said pushing himself off the ground causing a huge surge of pain but continued moving, "Goten stop!" but his angel continued walking, "Goten! I'm sorry!"

Goten froze as the shock hit him. Did Trunks actually just apologize? Even more surprising was that it didn't sound forced and that it did sound as if it was sincere.

Trunks caught up to Goten and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you… it's just…" but before he could finish his sentence his vision went white and he began falling, and falling, and falling, and then it all stopped. He wasn't falling anymore but he wasn't in pain, he was in a moment of serenity, of absolute ecstasy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

On the inside of his eyelids Trunks could see flashes of blue and red. The feeling of peace had deserted him and now all that he could feel was the nerve-rattling sense of fear.

Slowly he pushed himself onto his hands and his eyes feel open. The sight was almost too much to bare, his winged angel was wielding a sword in combat against a demon in flight.

Goten had cuts and bruises over his whole body and white feathers continued falling from the sky with each swing of the sword.

The blades collided and a flash of blue sent the demon back far enough for Trunks to recognize him. The hair was standing straight up and his hateful eyes were glaring at Goten. It was… it was his father.

"Goten!" Trunks screamed, "Goten run! He'll kill you!" He said getting to his feet, "Please run! I need you!"

With a final clash of the blades, Trunks' vision began to fade away to white until it was gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Trunks slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the face of Goten. He was laying on the soccer field with his head resting on the other's lap.

"What are we here for?" He asked as he attempted to sit up but fell back in pain.

"After you passed out in the hallway, I carried you down here in hope that you would wake up before we got to the car but since you weren't awake, I sat down here and waited." Goten said looking out into the distance.

"I really am sorry…" Trunks whispered out as he stared up at Goten.

"Shhh…." Goten said as he ran a hand through Trunks' hair, "just relax, I will get up in a moment and we can go."


	7. Chapter 7

His eyes slowly opened to the dark room

His eyes slowly opened to the dark room. When did they get here? It seemed like only minutes ago they were lying in grass of the soccer field at school. Was this just another dream?

Trunks turned himself and stared over at the sleeping body in the next bed. The moonlight was gleaming off of every inch of Goten, except the groin area, which was covered by his boxers, making him look even more as if he was truly a Greek god.

This is a dream, Trunks thought to himself, I can do anything I want, it's my dream.

Slowly he pulled himself out of bed and crossed the room. His breath was growing heavy and he found that he was growing more nervous with every step. At the edge of the bed he gently began lowering himself onto it.

"Trunks?" Goten's breath whispered out, "That you"

"Yeah, it's me," he said pulling himself all the way into the bed and placing an arm around Goten's waist, "Can I ask a question before you fall asleep?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You keep saying that your love doesn't come cheap," Trunks said with his whole body slightly shaking, "What is the cost, you haven't told me yet…"

"There was two things," Goten muttered out making Trunks wonder if he was actually awake, "The first you have actually showed me today, you showed remorse, the second if drop your persona, tell me you love me in front of people, show me that you actually do."

That's when it hit him, this wasn't a dream, if it was a dream, he would have said something like kiss me, but here he gave complicated answers. Goten was asleep, but he was awake… but at least he got to touch his angel once.

Trunks began to pull himself out of the bed slowly but before he did, he place a soft kiss on Goten's shoulder, "I promise," he whispered out before the parted lips still on Goten's shoulder, "I will show you that I really do love you, no matter the cost."

He reluctantly pulled himself out of the other man's bed and crossed the room before lying back down in his bed. He took in a deep breath before letting out a powerful gasp from the intense pain in his rib cage.

"Trunks?" Goten said turning over and looking at the other, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…." Trunks said slightly stuttering.

"Ok, then shut up, I was having a good dream…." Goten said rolling over again and pulling the blanket back over his body.

Reluctantly Trunks opened his eyes and turned his head towards the alarm clock before jumping out of bed. It was already quarter to eleven and they were already late for school.

"Goten get up, we are late!" Trunks called as he begun pulling on his pants and shirt, "Come on! Get up!"

"Tonight is opening night, the whole drama club has the day off," Goten muttered as he rolled over and looked at Trunks.

Their eyes seemed to be glued together because neither could advert their eyes. Both were thinking of last night. Trunks was thinking of the sweetness of Goten's skin, and Goten was thinking about his dream.

"What did you dream about last night," Trunks asked with a sly smile.

The black haired man was taken back; the shock alone was enough to have knocked him off his feet if he had been standing, "Uh… Um… I don't know… I forgot…"

Trunks smiles and removed his pants and shirt, "I am going to go for a shower," he said as he crossed the room, grabbing a towel off the dresser.

Goten sat up and watch the other leave, "Holy fuck…." He said as he rose his hand and placed it on his shoulder were Trunks had kissed in his dream and made the promise with his lips on his flesh, "I am losing it," he said falling back in bed and falling asleep again.

The even came quick with television and food but Trunks felt that the day had just been dragging on. He had been thinking about Goten and how it had now been three weeks since his father had beaten him and Goten had told him that his mother was kicking out his father… no results yet. Every phone call had indicated that he was still looking but nothing was right for him. Nothing would be right for him. His father always complained about him being spoiled but in all fact his father was nothing more then a gold-digging spoiled little asshole, who would probably milk him mother to buying him a house bigger then her own… he should've just told his mother that he wanted to move out and he would've gotten his own house, which him and Goten could've been happy in….

"You almost ready to go preppy?" Goten said coming down stairs wearing a tight black shirt with the picture of a red bathroom girl sign with horns and a tail.

"Uh… Yeah," Trunks said standing up and slowly moving towards the other, he was always at a loss of words when he saw the other's eyes on him, everything drained from his mind and he could do nothing more then pray that those eyes would stay on him until the day he died.

They exited through the front door and climbed into Goten's car. By this time, Trunks had forgotten had ugly the car was and now enjoyed the ride in it. It seemed almost perfect just to spend extra time with the other, although they rarely talked.

Sadly though when they pulled up to the school, the car ride had been spent in silence, it was at this point that Trunks had to break it, "Are you sure that I was allowed to miss the day? I only helped out once and I was more then of a pain…"

"Cunningham doesn't know that, me and Mrs. Fox had been signing off your slips since we both know the position that you are in," Goten said unbuckling his seatbelt, "We figured you would be more help to stay away from the theatre."

The raven-haired guy looked over at Trunks and gave him a quick smile before opening his door and climbing out.

Trunks fallowed behind him, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. Tonight he would have it all; tonight he would have his Goten.

(Author Notes)

I would like to dedicate this chapter to I-Love-Trunks1 because she's been a dedicated reader, although my updates have taken to long and for reviewing chapter 6 only one hour after I posted it…. No joke…. I was like WHAT THE FUCK!


	8. Chapter 8

The play was amazing, the props were outstanding, the effort behind all the work, was so much more then he could even have believed.

It turned out that the play was about a unlucky woman that in one week had lost her job, house and had no where to go and was forced to survive on the streets. Her luck turned around though with a shooting star, she made a wish upon it, to see if the grass was truly greener on the other side. For one night, she had her wealth back, and she met a man, a rich man that wouldn't settle for anyone besides her. In the end, he took her and kissed her.

It was an amazing play and Marron, who was cast as the unlucky beggar woman, gave a heart stopping performance, although her co-star forgot a line here and there.

The three of them were now sitting outside talking on the steps; Marron was still in the final outfit of the play, a gorgeous white wedding gown.

"You were great," Trunks said smiling at her, "and the scenery was amazing Goten."

"Wow…" Marron said looking over at Goten, "What did you do to him?"

Goten smirked a little and shrugged, "I don't know, he just woke up yesterday acting all polite, I think maybe during the night he was visited by three ghosts."

The lavender-haired man crossed his arms over his broad chest and let out a sigh, "A guy tries to compliment and looks at where it gets him, I guess my big announcement will have to wait till another date."

Goten and Marron stared between each other and shrugged, "Like we care," Marron said and leaned back, "we should probably get going anyways."

The raven-haired man nodded and watched as Marron went in through the doors to change.

"I really had a good time tonight," Trunks said staring into the almost empty parking lot, "we should go watch some more plays, they seem fun."

Silence fallowed Trunks words. He wasn't sure if Goten had just ignored it or if he didn't understand what exactly was being asked but either way, it still hit Trunks right in the ego.

"I am ready!" Marron said running through the doors.

The three of them walked to the car and slowly drove off towards Marron's house, "So what have you guys been up to? It seems like forever since we have actually talked!"

"Since we last talked…" Trunks said thinking about the unfortunate appearance after he had taken the money from Brandon on the stupid bet that he should never have excepted, "We have been just barely surviving living together, Goten still hasn't opened up enough to tell me even a dream that he has and I have learned to play, and sing, two songs by Marilyn Manson… as sad as that is."

Marron broke out in a small chuckle before cocking a brow towards Goten, "So what was the dream about?" She said leaning in between the seats.

"Well…" Goten said sounding like he was rather annoyed, "in the dream, we were all wearing exactly what we are wearing tonight, and we were driving and the two annoying people in the passenger seat and backseat kept annoying the drive until he crashed killing them all!"

That was enough to kill the conversation. Silence fell fasted then a drunk getting off a merry-go-round, it's a rather funny sight if you have ever gotten to see it.

Within a few moments, the car rolled to a stop in front of Marron's house and after a quick goodnight, she ran into her house probably to tell her parents how great the play went. She was weird with her plays, she never had her parents or close friends come to opening night. She figured that the opening night was more like a dress rehearsal and that it would be better the second time… but in the end, it usually is.

The car turned back onto the road and they continued to drive towards the outskirts of the town where Goten's house was.

"Goten, it's a nice night, when we get back, want to look up at the stars for a while," Trunks said breaking out into a slight blush, thankfully it was just dark enough that the other wouldn't notice.

Although the lavender haired man wasn't looking towards Goten, he could see in his mind the smile tweaking over his lips and already hear the smug comment coming from his mouth. It was bound to be something like 'and you call me a freak' or 'Mr. Briefs are you making a pass at me' but nothing could've prepared him for the answer at hand.

"I would like that, when I was young, my brother and I used to climb onto the roof and look up at the stars… we never said much but I always enjoyed spending time with him."

Trunks smiled and looked at Goten's arm, which was resting on the armrest between them. He was the classic teenage thinking that he was too cool and good at driving to keep both hands on the wheel but the reason that his eyes had fallen to the other man's hand is that he would have given the world to be able to hold it and he prayed one day he would be able to.

The rest of the drive was torturous, Trunks wanted to say so much to Goten but the words he would kill to say were stuck in his throat, it was as if he had tried to swallow an apple whole, funny to think about but startling when it actually happens to you.

The engine rolled to a stop in front of Goten's house and there's eyes met again, "let me get a blanket and some drinks then we can climb on the roof."

Trunks had to tell him, it was now or never and he wasn't going to turn back. He loved Goten, and it was time for the words to meet with the other's ears.


	9. Chapter 9

The stars were brighter then they had appeared to be in what felt like years and the light from the moon felt as if it good light up the town more then the sun ever could. It may have been because Goten was sitting beside but it felt as if adrenaline was running through his veins, that feeling of now or never, when the actually only choice that you mind screams at you is NOW! DO IT NOW!

Trunks placed the hot cocoa beside him as his eyes trailed over to Goten, "Let's play a game of truth or dare…" his said with his sinister smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

Goten stared at him with many thoughts running through his head, "Sure but you should know there is no chance for me to pick dare…. With how sadistic your mind is, I would probably have to make out with a frog in biology tomorrow…"

"Then let's just play truth, I'll even let you go first, honest is key…"

The raven haired man looked up towards the stars and smile a little, he knew he had to ask the right question but he didn't know exactly what the right question was. They could be up here all night and he knew that there would be more questions he'd be able to ask but he wanted to stun Trunks with the first shot. He turned his head towards the other and suddenly his mind went blank as he saw the twinkle in the cerulean eyes of the other man. It was like nothing else he'd ever seen and I lack the words to describe the beauty but the best I can do is ask you to imagine a lake in the middle of a dense forest, so blue and open, now imagine the reflection of stars in the day sky reflecting off the water. Now condense that thought into eye size and that is what Goten saw when he dove into the waters of Trunks' eyes.

"Are you going to ask a question?" Trunks said with a smirk.

"I don't need to answer that it's my turn…." Goten said slightly pouted and dropped his head but then a smile stretched across his face, "Do you consider me a friend?"

Trunks met Goten's eyes through his long eyelashes, "No…" Trunks said in a blunt tone that almost brought tears to the other's eyes.

"Do you consider me a friend?" Trunks asked after a slight pause.

"Well… yeah, I thought we were…. What do you consider me?" He asked pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around his legs, hoping not to be hurt any further.

Trunks moved a little closer to the other and put an hand onto the other's shoulder, "That's a tricky question, it should've been your first one."

"That's not an answer…" Goten said as he blinked at the hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, well I guess it isn't," he said with a smile that can only be described in a single word. Smug. "I guess that is a very broad question, I consider you quite annoying, sometime a little too sarcastic, maybe a little rude from time to time…."

There was a pause and Goten's chin fell onto his hand, the tears in his eyes were burning but he would never let them fall, Trunks would never see his pain in those words.

"Your turn…" Goten whispered out although he was not sure if Trunks could hear him.

"Wait? I wasn't finished answering your question, I was just taking a dramatic pause, you know the thing they do for building tension in movies…" Trunks said with that damn smile looped over his lips.

"Do I want to hear how much you hate me?"

Trunks was taken back, he didn't know that Goten would get that opinion, really that wasn't what he was aiming for, he just thought the raven-haired man would be as cold as he usually was but it was now or never.

"Goten, you are more then a friend, I have been in turmoil of finding the words to express what you are to me, and the only thing that I have come up with…" he brought in a deep breath and held in for a second before continuing, "is that you are my guardian angel, you have saved my life, cleansed my mind and even cracked a mask that I was unaware that I was wearing."

The raven-haired man's head rose and he met with Trunks eyes but he was still speechless.

"My turn, are you aware you talk in your sleep?"

Then it was gone, his thoughts, his emotions, everything. All his walls had just crumbled and this man had broken into his heart. All secrets now were in the open unless the words he feared he had said were not indeed that of what he had said.

"What did I say?" he asked with a look that could penetrate a bank's safe.

"Hmm, that is a hard question to answer, I could show you easily enough though," the smug smile seemed to extend more, if that was humanly possible.

If it was possible the time was too right, the moment froze and Goten swore in the midst of his mind that his vision was swirling around them and he could see every little detail of himself and the other man. The still motion that his mind created moved into slow motion and the opposing man was slowly leaning in, leaning close, leaning towards the other man, only inches separated them.

DO IT NOW! KISS HIM! HE WILL ACCEPT IT!

A moment moved to hours and as their lips finally met, Goten swore that fireworks had gone off in his head because it was at the moment, his vision failed and he fainted…. Or did he merely begin to wake?

~Lusting Hatred Speaks~

After having a charming conversation with a new friend, in which no questions were really answered straight forward but answered with more questions, simply charming, lead me to write this chapter. I was recently asked how many chapters there would be and I do not have an answer to that, I have the ending in my mind, which will probably cause multiple people to write my name down on there 'Must Kill' lists but please know that there will be a sequel to this which the first chapter of will be posted after the last chapter of this story as a sneak peek. I will give you a hint and I want you to guess the title from this hint…. The hint is the initials… BoTH

If anyone guesses correctly, they will receive the final chapter one week earlier then I post it. The initials spells both but that is not the stories name.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything was different returning to school the next day. All those comments in the halls seemed irrelevant and it seemed that all eyes were locked on the raven-haired goth. It was like he was the new big thing; the new Madonna, only better looking and with an actual sense of style.

He wasn't to sure of the cause of all this or how he should be reacting to any of it. He was a little confused on what was going on, maybe it was all due to the argument that him and Trunks had had in the hallway, maybe it was due to the fact the play had gone amazing or maybe the talk of the newly blossomed relationship had hit the school and they all needed to know if the gossip was true.

Trunks had gone into school early today to have a meeting with the principal about finishing his "punishment" so Goten had little idea what had happened this morning. Had Trunks said something to someone? Was that why everyone was looking at him? Were all eyes locked on him due to the fact that they were envious? He wasn't prepared to actually put that theory to the test without talking to the blue-eyed bombshell.

Then it hit him. After the fight in the hallway, after hanging out on the steps, after the kiss… how was he supposed to act towards Trunks? Was he supposed to go off to find him? Should he hug him in the hallways? Or kiss him? Should he let the other come to him? Should he "casually" walk by and see how the other reacts? See if he waves or tries to talk to him? See if he is completely ignored? Maybe the lavender-haired beauty was still overly worried about his popularity and he would want to keep their relationship hidden….

The thoughts buzzed through his head but he continued walking aimlessly all the while having people point and whisper about him. He almost wished that he had the courage to walk up to someone and ask what they were saying. Maybe it was just a new rumour that had started about him. That would probably be best; it would spare any chaos for Trunks at least.

Instantly, with the sound of the bell, all thoughts left his head. There was nothing to worry about except for fact that it was time for drama… somehow the class seemed less interesting now that Trunks was no longer going to be there.

"Okay Marron, stay calm, just take three deep breaths and get in character," She spoke to herself talking three deep breaths and shaking her face and hands, "Remember you are only confronting him to spare Goten's feelings."

"Trunks?" Marron said with a smile stretched over her face as she walked up behind him breaking the conversation that he was having with the rest of his group.

Brandon cast a dirty look towards the blonde, "Blondie, if you are lost you could always try carrying a map… or taping one to your forehead. For fuck sake, you have already been in school here for three years, don't your know where the drama room is by now?" he said cocking a brow as the group around him began laughing.

"Hey prick, it's called intellectual conversation… oh wait, that may be a bit advanced for someone who's taken freshman English four times," she bite back have the edge of her lip twitch upwards as one or two of the group attempted to hold back their laughter, "or is it five now?"

"Trunks, when you are done hanging out with faggots and whores, come find us," Brandon said before leading off the gang.

A loud sigh escaped the lips of the lavender-haired man as he turned around and gave his award-winning smile to Marron, "what's up?"

"Well it might just be me, but it's felt like you have been avoiding me and I need to know…." She bite her lip for a second trying to remember her fearless character that she was in the role of, the one that wouldn't be shaken by anything, "I overheard your conversation with that asshole…. And it kind of sounded like you make a bet involving Goten?"

This took him off guard. He didn't know what to say, maybe she had already told Goten what she had heard and he did want to risk the possibility off losing or hurting the other. He knew that it had been a mistake to take Brandon's bet but he really didn't have a choice in it. It really wasn't like he actually intended to bring Goten to prom… well, he wouldn't have minded taking the other but he didn't think that he would actually go. Anyways, it was just a stupid bet. Even if they did end up going and he won, Goten wouldn't find out.

"Marron, it was really nothing…"

"Trunks, you are playing with his emotions. I have seen the way that he looks at you. It went from sheer hatred, to pity, to love within three weeks and you are treating him like this? I have seen the way you look at him and I can't understand this at all… Why would you accept that bet?" She screamed trying to seem threatening.

"Marron, I was conned into it and do you honestly think that Goten would want to go to prom with me? He hates being the centre of attention and showing up with a guy on your arm for prom…." Trunks arched his eyebrows to prove his point.

"And what if, although unlikely, that he actually wanted to go to prom with you? Maybe he didn't like the stupid dances and all that shit because he had no one, except me and obviously I don't count, to go with him?"

She had to admit, she was really getting into this role. She liked the idea that she was a lawyer trying to win her clients case. Maybe he client had been attacked on the street and since there were no witnesses, she must try to win based off the testimony of both their clients!

"He won't…" At least that was what Trunks was hoping to himself. He was still a little shy to just come out to the whole school like that but on the other side, he was positive that Goten would look absolutely gorgeous in a tux.

The bell rang above their heads and both of them stared at each other before Trunks broke the silence, "Well Marron, this has been a lovely conversation, being called an asshole and all but I do have to get to class, I did miss a lot of work and I still not finished playing catch up yet."

Trunks turned and began weaving through the crowd rushing in the opposite direction, happy to be free from the conversation. He already felt bad enough about taking it but had no way to really get out of it. Losing was the easiest way.

Marron's teeth began to grind together; she was not up to letting this prick off so lightly. Here he was, all innocent acting about taking a bet that had the potential to hurt her best friend and his only defence was saying that he was positive that he wouldn't win?

"Trunks, I swear if you hurt him, I will first castrate you and then I will kill you!" She screamed at the fleeing male.

The lavender-haired man stopped for a second, she couldn't really be that crazy could she?

The lunch bell rang and for once Goten was happy to walk into the cafeteria. His mind had been running in circles all day. He must have contemplated talking to everyone he passed by, it seemed like everyone but him knew exactly what was going. He had braved asking one person what everyone was taking about but due to an incident with a protractor in math class in his freshman year, he was reminded of a restraining order that specified any communication between them must come from a lawyer. He should have stabbed them again with a protractor… he must have been in a good mood.

His eyes began searching through the pool of students before they fell on Marron. She was in the far back corner where they usually sat. He began crossing the caf and was pleasantly pleased when he found that people still were jumping from his path, he almost thought that whatever was going around about him might've taken away from his fear factor… apparently not though.

"Morning," he said laying his bag on the chair beside him, "I am having the most interesting morning. I have been the centre of attention with every person I have passed. Is there a new rumour out about me that I have yet to hear? Or has the news broken through the halls? Also I was reminded about a restraining order that I had all but forgotten about. A very pleasant morning I do say."

They exchanged a look as Marron continued to stir her yogurt working to repress bursting out in laughter. They rarely stayed in the school for lunch period but today neither of them really seemed to have the ambition to leave the grounds. Goten was more enthusiastic to share the good news with his best friend and still hoping that Trunks would show up, well Marron was going over a hundred ideas of how to tell Goten about the bet. This was not going to be easy for her.

"Goten, I have to tell you something…" Marron said dropping her eyes to stare at the table. What was she going to say exactly? No matter what words she was to pick, it was going to hurt him and he would probably get angry with her.

"What? Did the play scenery get a bad review?"

"Well yes but we all expected that after the green bench but anyways…" She sighed and bit her bottom lip a little too hard so that the skin where her teeth touched had turned white.

"What is it Marron? I haven't seen you this thoughtful since you broke up with me when we were 13."

"You can't go to prom with Trunks… I overheard him in the hall last week and he has this bet that he can get you to go to prom with him and he said that he intends on losing the bet but I don't know… I just don't trust him anymore," She rambled on for a couple more minutes but the other had stopped listening. He didn't need nor want to hear this, it sounded like complete garbage, he was Trunks' guardian angel, Trunks would not hurt him like that.

"Marron, I know you've had a crush on him your whole life and fuck, you should at least be happy for me! Instead you are too self-conceded that you would make up lies to try to take him from me? No, you are pathetic, you wouldn't get him even if I wasn't with him…. Lieing cunt…" He climbed to his feet grabbing his bag and quickly departing.

Marron sat there. She was stunned. She knew that there had been a chance that everything would blow up in her face but she had hoped for something a little less painful then this. They had never fought. Even when she had accidentally killed his pet breaded dragon when he was 15 and left him with her when going off to summer camp. He was disappointed with her but he hadn't raised his voice or shouted or even used one bad word… and now he had called her a cunt!

Ok, so people always say sorry for the late update…. I think I have taken the award for the longest update ever….. Over a year! I am sorry to everyone who has been fallowing this story and I made wait…. There will only be three more chapters to this…. I am currently re-writing Shut Up and Kiss Me and hope that you all have time to check that one out. It was a great one the first time and I hope it's better this time. Um… ya… I guess that is all I have to say. If you have any comments questions or anything, feel free to add me to msn at ., Thanks. Love you all.


	11. Chapter 11

Angry mutters were whispered out under heavy breathing, he still couldn't believe that Marron had said those things. Did she actually believe that he would believe it for a moment? Look at how Trunks' personality had changed in the weeks they had been together! He just couldn't believe it, he was Trunks' guardian angel. Trunks couldn't hurt him.

"So when are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Trunks said his eyes locked on Goten as they raced down the street. The ride was feeling quite uncomfortable. They had got in the car without so much as a hello and had raced off without waiting for Marron; he knew there was something wrong but Goten just wouldn't talk to him.

"Never!" The other hissed out loudly.

The lavender haired man let out a sigh and peeked into the backseat, was it something that had happened with Marron? Was he the one at fault for all this? "Goten, where's Marron?"

"Not here!" Again the hiss stung the air.

Trunks bit onto his bottom lip. Had she told him and that's why he was in such a bitter mood? Did Goten ask Marron to find another way home because he wanted to confront Trunks alone? He almost began to wish that his mother would be waiting at the Son's house to tell him it was safe to come home.

Goten suddenly stopped and swerved off the road throwing the car into park before sighing loudly and leaning his head onto the steering wheel. He didn't know what to do but being rude to Trunks was just making him feel worse. He wanted to show Marron that he had total faith in Trunks; he wanted to show her that the lavender haired man would never hurt him.

Blue eyes widened for a minute before they shot over to look out the window, "Is there something you want to talk about?" He didn't want to hear what he knew was coming, he didn't want to hear that he knew what was going on and that he was not going to stand for this shit, he didn't want to hear that he hurt his Greek god, his guardian angel, the man he loved.

Goten snorted and rose his head off the steering wheel. He didn't even want to go to prom, why would she make up something so ludicrous? Why would she lie about a bet on something that she knew he would never do? It was all so frustrating and annoying and just… arg!

"Goten, I am ready to hear whatever you want to say," Trunks said biting harder onto his lower lip with such effort that it should've ripped opened. He wanted to hurt himself to heal the pain that burn in his chest. He wanted to prove that he never intended to hurt the other; he wanted to show that the bet was nothing! He wanted to lose it, he wanted to see Brandon's face gloat as he smiled and handed the money back.

"I want to go to prom with you, Trunks Briefs," Goten said in a clear voice. He was sure that when prom night was over and nothing had happened to hurt him, that Marron would apologize and realize her mistake. He wanted to show her that Trunks was his and his alone!

"What are you talking about? You hate that shit."

"I said I wanted to go with you… are you saying you don't want to go with me?"

As Trunks turned his head to look back at the other, Goten quickly hide the pain that had just flashed across his face. He felt rejected, he felt used, and he felt unwanted and unloved. He wished he hadn't said anything.

"No… I mean yes… well, I mean I wasn't actually planning on going myself, I really didn't want to…" It was true. He didn't want to go and break Goten's heart, to have him laughed at and mocked. He wanted to protect the other. He wanted to make him smile and be happy.

"Will you go for me?" The raven-haired man turned his head towards the window to hide the pain that had overwhelmed his features.

Thoughts began to cloud the eyes of Trunks, locking his throat. He didn't want to say yes because it would hurt the other in the long run but no didn't seem like a much better answer. Both decisions seemed unappealing. He needed sometime to think about it.

"Goten, would you let me have till the end of the night to decide?" He said taking one of the other's hands in his own, "Chances are that I am not going to be able to say no to you, I just want to find the perfect words." That should buy him some time to decide what to do.

* * *

The rest of the ride home was spent in silence. Goten had been slightly shattered to feel the other's rejection and Trunks, he had contemplated every possible option in his mind. It had not been an easy task.

He laid across the picnic table in the backyard with his blue orbs locked onto the sky above. He had come here right when they had got home and after going through a hundred different positions, his mind was still in utter chaos. He didn't know what to say or do; should he bring the other to prom and have the possibility of crushing his hopes there or should he play the coward and crush them before hand?

"Fuck!" He screamed into the brisk night air.

"Feeling guilty?" A voice broke the silence around him. It was strange he hadn't heard any footsteps approaching.

The lavender haired man quickly shot up into a sitting position and quickly glanced towards where the voice had come from, "Marron?"

"Yeah," she said walking over and sitting next to him with a box in her lap. He could see some of the contents of the box. A black sweater, a Manson CD and a couple of videos, they must have all been Goten's.

"What are you doing here?"

"Goten went insane on me when I told him about the bet. He assumed that I was just trying to lie to him to steal you… kind of pathetic, after so many years he doesn't know what I am really like," she said moving the box off your lap and setting it down beside her, "Why are you out here alone?"

"Contemplating…" He said laying his face into his hands, "Marron, Goten asked me to prom today and I don't know what I should do."

She sighed and took a strand of hair into her fingers, "You were never going to ask him, were you?"

Trunks turned his head out of his hands to stare at her, "Didn't plan on it, I told you the bet was nothing. I told you that I was planning on losing it…."

"And if I had never said anything, none of this would actually have happened, would it?"

"Nope."

Marron bite her bottom lip and continued to play with her hair, "Couldn't you tell Brandon to fuck off? Just give him the money back and tell him that Goten is more important then some stupid bet?"

Trunks sighed and put his head back into his hands, "It looks like that's what I am going to have to do after all."

The blonde stood up and flashed a smile at him, "Would you please make sure that Goten gets his stuff? I would bring it in myself but he probably doesn't want to see me, he called me a cunt."

* * *

"Goten are you asleep?" Trunks said rolling over onto his side to stare at the man in the other bed.

"This had better be good preppy," Goten said raising his head and looking over at the other.

The blue-eyed man couldn't help but smile as he stared at the other, "Want to go to prom with me?"

"Yes, is that everything?"

"Yeah, just wanted to know."

"Good," Goten said laying back in his bed, "Now shut up and let me sleep."

* * *

The morning had been excellent so far. Trunks eyes opened to a gentle kiss from his lover, breakfast was delicious, and now they had arrived at school with enough time that he could confront his former friend and get out of the bet, it was running too smoothly.

He found Brandon surrounded by the usual crowd in the usual hallway. If lady luck was really going to help him out here, she could have at least have let him find the other when he was alone!

Trunks sighed as he moved forward pulling out four hundred dollars from his pocket, "Brandon, we need to talk now," he said pushing his way through the crowd and coming to stand face to face with the other.

"What's up Trunks? Where are the freaks?" He said with a sly smile curving up his lips, "Almost didn't recognize you without them."

He thrust the money into the other's chest who was quick to grab it, "I'm out, I can't do it. Hate me if you want, call me a pussy but I'm not hurting my friends!" He said talking a step away, "Goten is an amazing guy, he doesn't deserve to be hurt and I'll make sure that he isn't."

* * *

Ok, so there's one more chapter to this and I have a lot to sum up in it. I don't think many of you will like it but it's the way the story ends. After I complete this story, I will be starting a new one called Cinderella Syndrome as I work on BoTH and Shut Up And Kiss Me revisions (is that a real word?). I am expecting a lot of flames after the next chapter so I would like everyone to begin writing a 'Review' for how you are going to kill me and post it for the final chapter, something my sister and I decided upon. The winner will get a special treat that I am not going to reveal just yet but it will be worth it. Was kind of hoping for a review before I posted this chapter…. Maybe I will wait for one for the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

With shaking hands he finished putting on the bowtie and smiled at himself in the mirror above the dresser. He couldn't believe all that had happened in such a short time. He couldn't believe that a week or two had turned into months! But look where it had brought him. He was in love. His heels were over his head and he swore he lived on a cloud; no, he swore he lived on cloud nine.

He reached for the black phone but stopped himself; he wanted this night to be perfect and he couldn't imagine it without… No! He wouldn't allow anyone to ruin this night for him. He wouldn't allow anyone to rip the love of his life out of his arms, not now that he finally had the other man.

The door squeaked open and the lavender haired man popped his head into the room, "Goten are you almost ready?" He said taking in the vision of the man before him, "Damn, for a whiney little drama fag, you clean up quite well." He said pushing his way into the room and closing the door behind him.

Chichi had accepted their relationship but they could both tell that she was still a little uncomfortable about the whole thing and with respect for her; they had come to one conclusion. At home, we keep it behind closed doors. Quite literally they did. They never touched in any romantic gestures unless the door was closed, they never said any blissful comments to each other unless the door was closed, and they never showed their relationship in front of the black-haired woman.

Trunks made his way through the room and wrapped his arms around the other from behind as his chin touched against the other's shoulder. Looking in the mirror, he couldn't help but feel a smile tracing over his lips. He had won a prize far more precious then any medal or certificate; he had won something more precious then gold. He had won the heart of an angel; his angel.

Goten placed his hands over the Trunks' and smiled into the mirror as he rested his cheek on the lavender-haired man's head, "Trunks, that isn't fair," he whispered out his eyes locked on the mirror.

"What do you mean?"

Goten slowly pulled the other's arms loose so he was able to turn around and wrap his arms around the neck of his prince, "The girls at prom are going to be spending hundreds of dollars to look their best tonight," he said as his eyes locked on the baby blue eyes of the other, "But not one of them will look as good as you do tonight and you didn't even spend a dime."

With a sly smile Trunks leaned forward and captured his angel's lips with his own. It was a ferocious attack upon each other. Their lips mingled, their bodies were grinding and Goten's fingers had laced through the lavender locks of Trunks. Neither of them seemed to have the willpower to pull away but were forced to when a knock came at the door.

They quickly released each other and regained their appearance and composure before giving the a-okay for Chichi to enter. She had been aware of their behind closed doors policy and she had respected it. She would always knock and wait for an answer before entering the room. She was proving to be a great mother.

She entered the room with a smile on her face and a camera in hand, "I was just wanting to know how much longer you will be, we've been waiting down stairs at least an hour for photos," She said smiling towards her son and the man she was hoping would call her mom one day. She had accepted their relationship more then she was willing to admit and she had already decided on names for her grandchildren.

"We'll be down in a minute mom," Goten quickly said as he turned back to the mirror with a can of hairspray to fix his now messy hair.

She left the room quietly, making no more then a gentle tap as she walked down the stairs.

"Goten, love," the lavender haired man walked up behind the other and gently placed a kiss onto his neck, "What did she mean by we?"

That was enough to stop Goten. He couldn't imagine who might be waiting downstairs. Maybe it was just Gohan and Videl or maybe his grandfather had flown in to see him. He loved his grandfather; the Oxking was always so fun and thoughtful. He couldn't wait to see who had come.

Goten finished his hair, although it still didn't look as good as before since Trunks had been distracting him by kissing along his neck the whole time. They were both equally excited and nervous about tonight. Trunks had reserved a hotel room for the night. They had decided together that they would wait to make love till the night of prom; it seemed somehow romantic.

They exited the room and quickly made their way down the stairs only to be stopped halfway down.

"Now go up and try again," Chichi's voice shot up the stairs, "Goten take Trunks' arm and don't rush your entry."

It shocked them both. This was the first time that this woman had encouraged their relationship. Could it have been a new start? Was she going to support them for all that they were worth? Was she going to change her ways? Let them show their love freely? Even when they lived together under the same roof?

They made their way to the top of the stairs and Goten latched his arm through the other's before giving him a soft kiss and meeting his eyes, "Trunks, I have to tell you something," he said his eyes lost in the aquatic depths of Trunks', "I want you to know, even though you didn't want to go, that tonight means a lot to me. I wasn't going to go myself, but I am happy I decided to. I love you."

The lavender haired man released the other's arm and place his hands on both sides of the other's face, "I love you too," He said kissing the other softly, "I will love you forever and always. I will love you with my final breath and every second spent with you I will love you harder."

Trunks pulled the other's face to his and their lips mangled together before a flash hit them and they stop mid-kiss stunned.

"Sorry!" The voice chimed up the stairs, it wasn't Chichi's, "I couldn't miss this; my brother actually kissing someone!" His sister had shown up! He couldn't believe it.

They flashed a smile down the stairs at her as Goten put his arm through the opening in Trunks' and their steps slowly carried them down the stairs.

Five steps to the landing was when all the flashes started blinding them slightly but they were confident as they made their way onto the landing; it was the same path they walked to breakfast every morning and that was after just waking up.

As the camera's flashes died away and their vision had returned, they saw the many spectators at the bottom looking at them. Bura, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Oxking, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs; Trunks' grandparents, Chichi and… Why had they come!

Trunks stared down towards his parents, BOTH of them! Why was that man here? The last thing he had ever said to the other was 'No fucking low-class queer is going to live in this house, get the fuck out' and he had showed up here?

They took the last four stairs down and Goten quickly released Trunks' arm to run over and grab his grandfather in a tight hug; although his arms were no where near big enough to reach around the man, he was a big man.

"Goten, you can catch up with your grandfather later, he's staying with us for a couple of days," Chichi said with a smile curving at the corner of her lips; although she actually seemed to look like she was going to cry, "Go over and posse with Trunks, Trunks put your arm around Goten's waist and pull him close."

The two boys quickly obeyed. Every photograph that was taken that night would turn out beautiful, every photo was sure to show the love in their depths of their eyes. The best was one with Goten turned sideways, Trunks arm around his waist, their eyes meeting and their lips only inches apart. (For those who can draw, I would love a picture of this, it would make my day and I might make you a little something-something in return. If you want to send me one, my e-mail is .)

After rolls upon rolls of film had been spent, the mingling began and Trunks' parents approached him as the other had gone over to begin catching up with his grandfather.

"Trunks, can we talk?" Bulma said as she smiled and looked him over.

"What mom?"

She looked at Vegeta before turning back to him and smiling, he felt low to have her eyes looking at him after they had reached her husbands, "Vegeta has been going to some anger management classes, he's a changed man, we want you to come home, to be a family again."

Trunks stood there with his eyes staring over his shoulder at his boyfriend across the room. He didn't want to go. He could still remember the sting of his father's blows. He could still feel the blood bubbling in his lungs as he tried to breathe. He could still hear the words as they etched themselves across his vision. His eyes flared with anger.

"You want me to come home?" He said staring at his mother, "You want me to come home to a mother that is never around? A sister, who has barely noticed my existence since she was born? To a father…" his eyes travelled to land on his father, "A father that hospitalized me because I lied to him? Who threw me to the ground? Who battered me and left me for dead? A man that has been responsible for every nightmare I have had since I was five? To a man that could and never will change? He told me that no low class faggot would ever live under his roof, and he is right… I won't! He can have it his way, he's never going to change."

Goten began to approach but stopped in shock as Vegeta grabbed a hold of the front of Trunks' shirt and threw him up against a wall, "Listen whelp, you are going to come home, even if it's coming home from the hospital."

Bulma quickly grabbed hold of the black haired man's arm but he swiftly knocked her off to the ground as gasps sounded around the room. His hand rose in a fist just behind his head as his son's eye squeezed shut; it would be over in a moment.

Trunks held his eyes shut, his ears listening to everything around him. There were footsteps, moving too quickly, a cracking sound as the pressure of the hand on his chest vanished and the presence of composure returned to him. He slowly lifted his lids to the vision of his guardian angel standing before him, his hands balled in fists and his father lying on the floor dumbstruck with a hand on his reddening cheek.

Goten had arrived just in time to crack his fist off of the other's cheek bone and take a protective stance before his lover; the scene seemed so familiar, Trunks could almost see feathers falling from the heavens.

"You are not a father…" he said staring down at the man on the ground, "A father is supportive, loving and accepting of anything, like my father was and you will never be half the man he is. You are nothing but trash and if you don't get out of my house, you will be killed." His eyes turned to Bulma, "And you should leave too, get your lawyers on the phone because I will be pressing charges, having both your children taken away from you…. You should never have brought that man into my house… you should never have come period."

Chichi had moved to place an arm around Bura's shoulders to prevent the girl from moving as Gohan and Videl had moved in front of the guardian angel.

"You can't, you've got nothing…"

"Wrong," Chichi said smiling around the room, "We have a room full of witnesses and we will be sure to include the hospital reports of the last incident. Remember, Trunks was residing here when the release forms were sent… they came here."

The tension in the room was overpowering as the parents slowly moved towards the door. They were defeated; there was no way around that. They lost the war but the battle was long but over. Their lawyers would have to be top-notch.

Moments after the two left, the tension lightened up and everyone once again seemed to be breathing. Trunks had wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and was fighting back tears as his head laid on the other's shoulder. Bura had hugged onto Chichi and soft muffled sobs could be heard. Pan had slowly come out from hiding behind her grandfather. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs, although feeling a little out of place, managed to start up a conversation with Oxking. And Gohan and Videl were staring at the two men in each other's embrace.

"Goten, shouldn't have done that," Trunks said biting his lip to help hold back the tears, "He could've hurt you, he could've killed you."

The raven-haired man pulled from the other's arms and turned around to take his face in his hands, "Trunks, I couldn't let him hurt you, you are my life, my passion, my inspiration…. Fuck, you are everything to me," then kissed him as the tears began to fall.

* * *

Now sitting in the limousine the act at the house seemed to be fabricated, so untrue, false, fake… totally insane. What was even stranger was that everything had just jumped right back into place. They had talked for a bit as they waited for their ride and on the way out the door, more pictures were taken as Trunks put a gorgeous white, with traces of purple through it, carnation onto Goten's lapel. It was such a beautiful night. He only wished that Marron could be here with him… he regretted that he had ever fought with her.

From the seat beside him, the man he was locked hand in hand with, tightened the grip and sighed softly, "Goten, I want everything to be perfect for you tonight," the man said turning the other's head so their eyes met and the raven-haired man became hypnotized by the other's.

"It is…" was all that he could come to say. Words seemed to escape his mind; his smart-ass comments seemed to be worth nothing anymore.

"No… it's not, but I will make it perfect…" As his words finished the limo stopped; they shouldn't have been at the hall yet. It was at least a thirty-minute drive; unless you were Goten and want twenty kilometres above the speed limit, then it was twenty.

"Why are we stopping?"

"We need to pick up someone," The lavender-haired man looked towards the ground and let out a sigh, "I don't care what was said, you miss her and she misses you. Let's just forget all about it and have fun."

The door cracked open to reveal the shine of an amazing blue dress; Marron looked gorgeous. As she climbed in fallowed by her football-playing boyfriend, for the last four days, Uub, her eyes stayed on the dark-eyes of her best friend until they sat across from the other two then her eyes couldn't stay far enough away from his line of sight.

"Goten, I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have said what I did…. I know Trunks will never hurt you," She said looking up to risk a smile at Trunks but freezing seeing a evil smile twitching on her best friend's lips; she had a feeling on what was coming, "What?"

"I see you bumped into Angelina Jolie. Good news and bad news. You will be the talk of the school, but you got some of her tits on you."

A small smile slipped across her face, "Goten, you know they say that imitation is the most sincere form of flattery but I am sure that Barry Nelson is thinking that envy isn't flattering."

The smile on the raven-haired man's face grew, "Marron, I love the dress, sale at Wal-Mart?"

"Goten, I love the hair, it just screams out EASY."

As the two continued with their verbal assault upon each other, Uub's eyes turned to Trunks and his mouth slowly opened, "I thought they were friends."

"They are…" he said as he slid his arm around his lover's shoulders, "The best type of friends."

* * *

The prom was being held just outside of town in one of the few banquet halls. The prom comity had made the theme where all wishes come true and decorated the room in white satin with gold trim. Lights were hanging across the ceiling and with the lights dimmed they seemed to shine like stars.

They had entered the room hand in hand fallowing behind Marron and Uub and although their entry had been emphasised by the troubled cries of a girl screaming out 'No, it's true! TRUNKS IS GAY! My life is over!' and was closely fallowed by 'Tiffany! That leads to the roof! You can't go up there!' then 'I'm going to jump!' and again 'Tiffany! You can't! You're scared of heights' but they wouldn't have traded it for the world.

* * *

I must add in here that Tiffany was not harmed in the production of the chapter…. Except her ego… And dreams…. Ok, so she was emotional damaged…. Not physically though…. Not that evil….

* * *

They had already found their seats and had sat down for a couple of moments before Uub had lead Marron to the dance floor and Trunks had ran off after asking for Goten to meet him out with Marron.

As the song ended, the raven-haired man stood near the centre of the room beside Marron without Trunks to be seen, although his voice was now echoing off of the walls of the banquet hall.

"This song is dedicated to a very special person to me," Goten's eyes shot frantically around in search of the other, before finding him on the DJ's stage with a microphone in hand and a spotlight aimed directly onto him, "This person has saved my life, now multiple times, and has brought me the greatest gift I could ever ask for… Love. This song is for my boyfriend, Son Goten."

Goten hadn't realized but as the other had been talking, he had been walking toward the stage, now only standing a couple of feet away staring up towards the other with nothing but love and admiration in his eyes.

The microphone made a loud clunk as it fell to the ground. The lavender-haired man jumped to the ground in front of the other and held out a hand as a soft melody began to play over the crowd around them.

Brown eyes fell into the depth of blue and hands were joined as the prep pulled his angel into his arms slowly shifting with the beats of the music as they made their way to the centre of the floor, which had actually begun to form a circle around them.

"And I want to know, what makes your world go round," his voice was angelic as he sang each lyric in perfect cue for his love, who could not break their eye contact.

As they spun around together, Trunks' voice hypnotizing the other's mind, their classmates began to fall in and begin dancing around them but they were lost in their own world. Hands slowly laced into the lavender locks of the other and pulled his head forward until their lips met in sheer bliss; a kiss that lasted till the last lyric.

* * *

I would like to end the story here but I won't because the story is not over. I hate to type out the rest but what's happened has happened and there's no way to change it.

* * *

Clapping? That's what it was. Someone was clapping as they made their way to the stage and picked up the microphone.

The lavender-haired man had to squint to make out the person but he finally managed to recognize them. It was Brandon. Shock and fear ran through his body as he pulled his angel to his chest; what was the asshole up to? He couldn't….

"Cheers Trunks," Brandon said smiling a crooked smile down towards them, "As for Goten, not so much." Brandon jumped down from the stage and began walking towards the two in the centre of the dance floor, the microphone still up to his lips, "You see, after the incident and all with you saving Trunks from dieing, I had the pleasure of meeting up with him in the hallway."

Goten looked up at his lover with curious eyes, "What's he talking about Trunks?"

"Yes Trunks, what am I talking about?" Brandon said turning and taking three long strides away from them. "Don't you remember the bet you made me? The one that you just won?"

"You fucking asshole! Leave them alone!" It was Marron as she pushed through the crowd to stand in front of Brandon, "I swear I will fucking kill you! He backed out of the bet!"

"Goten, don't listen to anything he says, stay focused on me, I love you!" Trunks' desperate pleas were going unheard as his arms were pushed off the other's shoulder.

"Explain it to me!" His brown eyes now furious.

"Trunks, tell him about how he was a bet for four hundred dollars. Tell him how the bet was to take him to prom, to kiss him and to throw him to the curb where he belongs," The voice from the microphone seemed to echo in Goten's head, "But Goten, don't cry, who could ever love a freak like you."

"I swear to god, if you say one more word, I WILL fucking kill you!" Marron said grabbing the front of Brandon's shirt.

"Trunks… it's true isn't it? I was a bet?" He was shaking now, everything felt unreal; his vision was going blurry.

The lavender haired man moved forward but the other backed away matching each step, "It was but it's more now! I really do love you!"

"No…" His feet began to move away slowly, "You never did and you never will… burn in hell Briefs…" Then he was off, he pushed his way through the crowd, through the exit doors and far away, he couldn't be here any longer; he needed to run.

"Three cheers for Trunks!" Brandon screamed into the microphone.

"That's it!" Marron's fist connected with Brandon's face knocking him to the ground, "I warned you!" the point of the toe of her shoe collided into his ribcage, "You didn't listen!" She stomped into his chest, which probably wouldn't have hurt with her weighing one hundred ten pounds but you need to factor in that she was wearing five-inch spike heels, "So I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Uub was quick to grab her and restrain her; maybe there was hope for the two of them after all, Uub had already figured out when to hold her back and when to let her continue…. Well, a couple of minutes ago would've been preferred to by Brandon but we all can't be winners can we?

Trunks had seen Marron take down Brandon and part of him wanted to be there to help with her attack but his life, his soul, was in despair. He attempted to bolt through the crowd but no one was interested in letting him pass and by the time he got through, the other had at least a five-minute lead.

He broke out the doors into the brisk air still hearing Marron's crazed callings of 'Let me go, I'm going to fucking kill him!' and 'You're a dead man, remember that bitch!'. He searched but Goten was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Goten stared at the sign overhead only being thankful that he had remembered to bring his wallet. The person in front of him moved forward and he moved in front of the ticket counter, "One way to… to…" Where would he could? Where could he find a new life? "One way to Los Angeles."

* * *

I told you all that you would hate me for this. I must admit, since I decided to continue this story with a sequel, the ending doesn't seem so bad. I am a little disappointed that chapters 10 and 11 did not get a single review but hopefully I will get a few "I'm going to first…. Then I will stab you in the…. And…." reviews. So that I can put out the surprise dedication and get started on Betrayal of The Heart and Cinderella Syndrome. I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and although a lot of people have got fed up with me and my lack of updates, I really hope that you all have had a chance to read this. I am truly sorry and I love you all.


End file.
